The present invention relates to electric toasters and more particularly to electric toasters in which the article, for example, a slice of bread, to be toasted is inserted through a slot in the top of the toaster to lie between two heating elements which when energized toast both sides of the slice at the same time. Such toasters are normally equipped with electromechanical means that act to raise or eject the slice of bread and switch off the toaster once the toasting operation has been completed. Such toasters are for this reason commonly known as "pop-up" toasters and for convenience this term is used in this specification.
While millions of such toasters are in use and generally prove satisfactory there have been a significant number of cases in which fires have been caused by the article being toasted becoming stuck, for one reason or another, in the toaster with the result that the electrical supply to the heating elements is not switched off automatically and the toaster commences first of all to char and thereafter to ignite the article being toasted with the production of a considerable amount of flame. In some cases, where a toaster has been placed beneath the bottom of a window curtain, the flames have ignited the curtain and caused a serious conflagration.